gbo2fandomcom-20200223-history
ElBrownStreak's Unabridged Dom Analysis
(Posted with permission from Reddit user ElBrownStreak. Original Source) This is a look at every Dom type mobile suit in the game. It will be organized by cost and type. As with the Zaku Analysis, links will be provided to the wiki for each suit. This isn't a tier list, only an analysis of each suits strengths and weaknesses. That said, I'll cut to the chase and say the obvious right away: Doms are fast. They are the fastest or tied for it in each suit category. The downside being size. They are extremely easy targets to hit. * Raid Doms ** Dom High Speed Experimental Type (350-400) *** Starting us of is the Dom High Speed, which is available in the lottery and RT shop. In stark contrast to most raids, this Dom has high ranged defenses but low melee defense. All Doms have good speed, but the Dom High Speed has lvl 2 Forced Injectors which can make for some really fancy boosts. The main pull for this suit is the heat lance, which is a weapon that will knock down with any hit made from it. Stun with a ranged attack, hit with neutral and then downswing the oppenent before they get up is the bread and butter with this bad boy. Primary options are the MMP80GN and Giant Bazooka. Since you already have a stun weapon with the chest beam, either are okay options. The bazooka will give you a more potent, faster firing stun option. The MMP80GN will give you a faster readying stun, singe shot stun while also giving you a weapon for chip damage if you can't approach. This suit is only usable on ground. ** Dwadge (400-450) *** The only Dom raid available in all three currencies, the Dwadge is a very gimmick Dom. It's an HP Sponge with two melee weapons. The first is a heat saber, which does normal melee weapon things. The second is the heat tomahawk. Capable of only a single swing, the heat tomahawk does heavy stun on neutral and sides. However the downswing does some of the highest single swing damage from a melee weapon. The Dwadge has the camera flash and the option of either it's unique Giant Bazooka or MMP78GN. You've got the ranged mod to use the MMP78GN, but MGs (especially at lvl 1) struggle to keep up with DPS at these point values. This suit needs to be constantly setting up stuns and knockdowns, which is why I'd recommend the bazooka overall. This suit is only usable on ground. ** Rick Dom II (GH) (400-450) *** The only raid Dom for space combat, I hope you like the lottery cause that's the only way to get it. The Busta Sword is what most people notice at a glance. However this is a rare suit with access to three instant stun weapons. The MMP80GN Grenade Launcher and chest beam ready up very quickly while the Sturm Faust will deal heavy damage on hit. The MMP80GN is your only primary option, but at least it's a decent one. The Busta Sword is only capable of single hits, but the downswing hits twice. Followup melee attacks are difficult to land after the downswing so don't be surprised when the enemy is in their I-Frames when your hit lands. This suit is only usable in space. * Support Doms ** Dom Cannon Multi Gun Type (350-400) *** Unique to the lottery, the Dom Cannon stand out from other cannon types at these point values by having multiple stun weapons and an arsenal of weapons. The shoulder cannon is short ranged with a low ammo pool, but fires twice with low individual shell damage. Nothing spectacular, but it should break maneuver armor if both shells hit. It also has a 6 round missile pod to chase down your ranged stuns with. The primary weapon choices are the Zaku MG and Himo Gelgoog Bazooka. Use the bazooka. You'll have better results with firing that and the missile pod. This suit is only usable on ground. ** Dom Barrage (400-500) *** Available from all shops, the Dom Barrage is a chunky suit. This suit is capable of some spectacular burst damage. The Gatling Cannon isn't your primary source of damage; chest beam into missile pod is. The MG is for the downtime between the reload of the other two weapons or for when you aren't confident you'll land the chest beam. This suit also has Explosive Reactive Armor, which can act like a poor man's maneuver armor. * General Doms ** Dom (300-400) *** The original poster child for bazooka into melee, the Dom is available at low levels in the DP shop. Capable of using the Zaku MG or the Giant Bazooka, of which I have never seen one run with the Zaku MG and for good reason. Bazooka into melee is what this suit is built for. It also has the camera flash for when you need to stun but the bazooka isn't ready. This suit isn't spectacular, but it is readily available for new players and will serve them well. This suit is only available on ground. ** Rick Dom (300-400) *** The space version of the standard Dom in literally every way except that it has the ranged and melee damage mod switched. Everything I said about the Dom is true here. This suit is only usable in space. ** Dom Tropen (350-500) *** A rare suit with both dodge roll and maneuver armor, the Dom Tropen is available for purchase in the DP shop. Packing an excellent suite of weapons, this suit has a bit of a taboo against it as it has a lower combined ranged and melee damage mod than what is standard. Which is a shame because it can do some real damage. The Raketen Bazooka is fantastic, the MMP80 sub weapon is one of the best sub weapons in the game, and no one will talk smack about the sturm faust. You could also equip the MMP78GN if you wanted, but the MMP80 sub does the same job better. In a 1v1, the combo you'll want to use is sturm faust into neutral melee into Raketen into downswing followed by another downswing. This suit is only usable on ground. ** Rick Dom II (350-400) *** Available only through lottery, the Rick Dom II almost completely outclasses the Tropen. Lacking maneuver armor, but gaining an extra stun weapon in the form of the chest beam as well as a more powerful bazooka, this suit is no joke. It can also equip the MMP80GN, which is a good weapon in it's own right, but the Rick Dom II doesn't have much downtime between stuns so chip damage isn't really necessary. It does stun into melee extremely well. ** Pezun Dwadge (400-450) *** The Apex general Dom is available in all shops. Packing a Beam Bazooka by default, this suit hits hard at all ranges. It also can equip both the Rick Dom II's bazooka if you prefer your stun with splash or the Act Zaku's MG if you want to throw people through a loop. Even if you go with the latter, you still have an instant stun chest beam so you can fall back on the tried and true stun into melee combo. Run this with any of it's weapons; it will likely do very well.